


La Mode

by Geist



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Clothes, F/F, Kissing, Large Insertion, Leggings, Lesbian, Lingerie, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Yuri, anal penetration, buttplug, f/f - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, striptease, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Back from America, Mimi invites Sora to come over and check out her purchases, and to check out her.





	La Mode

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Sora readied herself to knock at the door, fist raised, knuckles forward. A visit to this particular apartment was always a intense experience, particularly when its owner had been away and recharged herself with fresh stories and gossip of exciting adventures and faraway lands. She was never bored by it, but she did have to prepare herself to take in a regular deluge of words. She knocked.

The door flew open almost the instant her knuckles touched the wood.

"Sora!" cried Mimi, and Sora found herself wrapped in an anaconda’s hug, gasping for breath. Soft, glossy lips touched her cheek, one, then the other.

"Mwah! Mwah! How are you? I’ve missed you so much! America was amazing, but I hate being away from everyone for so long. Come on in, I’ve got tea and snacks all ready for you."

"Uh, hi, Mimi," said Sora, extricating herself from the hug and following her into the porch. She crouched to unlace her trainers, putting them away in the neat little shoe rack by the door. It was hard to find a space; Mimi had stuffed it full of chic heels and sandals, some of which still had the price tag affixed.

"Someone’s been shopping," Sora said, straightening up.

"I might have bought a few bits and pieces," said Mimi, smiling. "Let’s have something to eat, and I’ll tell you all about it."

Mimi had set out a miniature feast on her coffee table. There was the promised pot of tea: a fragrant herbal blend that saw Sora scalding her mouth in her haste to taste more of it. With it, Mimi had laid out an array of sweets and savouries, including some of her favourite American candies, plus intricately iced cake squares and little floral filo pastry things that it almost broke Sora's heart to eat them, so delicate were they. Once she tried them, she decided her heart could take it, and popped a few more of them into her mouth in quick succession.

While they drank and ate, Mimi enthralled Sora with her tales. She had the vanishingly rare gift of making vacation stories entertaining, and even her holiday snaps were interesting, thrown up onto her TV from her phone. Sora sat amazed at artfully framed, perfectly lit landscapes, of magnificent sweeping plains, vast rivers, deserts and forest, beaches and mountains of every description. Cities, too, and landmarks, from the recognisable to the obscure, each one a footstep on Mimi's grand trek across the States. Then, selfies: Mimi standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, the Grand Canyon, the Iowa State Capitol building. She'd found no end of people to pose with, too (Sora was sure she recognised some as celebrities), and in each one she was invariably wearing something cute, glamorous or - particularly in the beach photos - downright sexy.

"Incredible!" Sora said. "You've been everywhere."

"Yep. And you'd better believe I went shopping everywhere, too."

"I bet I know what you're going to ask now."

Mimi smiled. "Wanna see?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want the antidote to what I put in the tea."

Sora looked into her cup. "You fiend!" she said, in mock horror.

Mimi giggled. "Come marvel at my beauty if you want to live."

Mimi's bedroom had rather more pink than Sora would have tolerated in her own, and far more wardrobes. From atop them, with the aid of a little step-stool, Mimi hauled down a pile of suitcases. Sora, sitting on Mimi's dressing table chair, raised her eyebrows.

"You brought all that back?"

"Customs interviewed me 'cos they thought I was running an illegal import business." Mimi set the last case atop the others with a thump.

"You're kidding."

"Yep, but you believed me for a moment, didn't you? Okay, and now for the magic."

Mimi flipped the catches on the case. There was a portentous click. And Sora, despite her general indifference to fashion, leaned in. Mimi drew out her first dress, and held it up against herself.

It was a long, scoop necked Henley dress in navy blue, with a pleated skirt and three neat buttons descending over the chest. Nice, but-

"It's kind of...serious for you, isn't it?"

"Hey!" said Mimi, "I am serious. Or I guess sometimes I can be."

She draped the dress over her suitcase tower, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh, are you-?" Sora blushed and looked away. "I can wait outside, if you like."

Mimi waved her concern away. "C'mon, I've got nothing you haven't seen before."

Nothing quite so big and perky, at any rate, Sora kept herself from saying. She supposed they had shared a hot spring. There wasn't any need to be bashful. Still, being alone together, in Mimi's bedroom - the atmosphere felt different. Sora shook herself mentally, and looked down at her lap until Mimi was done undressing.

She looked back up, to see Mimi in a white bra with a little pink bow between the cups, and matching panties. Mimi gathered up her dress, dropped it over herself and wriggled into it, sliding her arms into the sleeves. She popped open the top button, giving herself just a hint of cleavage.

"There!" she said, twirling. "How do I look?"

"Very serious."

Mimi appraised herself in her full length floor mirror, pouting. "Hmm. I don't know if I can do serious. But I'll try."

She flung off the Henley, and while she rooted through her suitcase for her next piece of couture, Sora held the cast-off against herself and took a peek in the mirror. She had to admit, she liked the way it looked. She imagined herself changing into it and relaxing at the bar in some fancy tennis club, after a solid workout on the courts. And speaking of...

"Tada!"

"Is that a cricket jumper?" Sora asked, looking up and down the ribbed, white, long-sleeved thing Mimi was wearing.

"It's a jumper dress," Mimi explained. At the sleeves, hem and collar there were red, white and blue accents, lending it a splash of colour.

"I like it," Sora said. "Very sporty."

"Try it on," Mimi said, lifting it up and struggling out of it. She passed it to Sora in a bundle.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Go on! I need to find my next thing, anyway."

Mimi's enthusiasm was infectious, and Sora found herself pulling off her t-shirt and stepping out of her jeans. She remembered too late that she was wearing a plain black bra and, both mismatched and super embarrassing, neon green boyshorts. Sora glanced around, but Mimi was still engrossed in pulling clothes from the suitcase and tossing them onto her bed. Hurriedly, Sora dropped the dress over her head.

Humiliation delayed, if not entirely escaped, Sora took a calming breath and looked herself over. Now this suited her. She wondered if it could be ordered online, and made a mental note to ask Mimi the name of the shop. She sat back down at the dressing table and waited for the next offering.

It turned out to be a ruched, wrapped minidress in pale pink, held up by spaghetti straps, the skirt a coral wave around her thighs.

"This is more my style, huh?" said Mimi, leaning forward, her hands behind her back.

"You look-" Sora bit off ‘beautiful’, and substituted "-amazing.

Mimi beamed. "Thanks! Hang on, I’ve got something else like it in here…"

Mimi modelled a profusion of dresses for Sora, from the elegant to the erotic, full-length gowns and clubwear that showed more skin than it concealed. She ended with her favourite: a black, one-shouldered affair that conformed to every one of her sweeping curves, with a skirt slit way up her thigh.

"Could you, uh, zip me up?" Mimi asked, turning her back to Sora.

Sora jumped up and took a few trepidatious steps over to Mimi. Stray locks of her lovely, strawberry-brown hair straggled over the zipper. With a trembling hand, Sora brushed them aside, pulled the zip carefully upwards, feeling, as she did, the dress tighten around Mimi's body. Done, she let out a slow, inaudible exhalation.

"Thanks!" Mimi said, stepping away, spinning around, her arms held wide.

"Incredible," was all Sora could say.

They were far from done, but Sora could have watched for hours. Mimi threw open another case, this one filled with more casual wear. Again, she drafted in Sora's help to divest herself of her dress, and in bra and panties bent over her collection. Sora sat back down in her chair and kept her eyes to the floor, only occasionally taking a guilty peek up at Mimi’s out-thrust arse.

"Ah, here." Mimi held up something pale yellow with green splodges splashed across it. Focussing, Sora realised that they were leggings, and the green splodges little cactuses.

Mimi, stepped into them, drew them up her legs, found she had some difficulty getting them on.

"Damn hamburgers," she muttered, bouncing on her tiptoes (and bouncing elsewhere) as she struggled to pull them over her butt. "I swear these fit when I bought them - there!"

In place, they looked like they'd been painted on, and Sora, when she saw how they clasped and outlined Mimi's buttocks, plus the seams of her panties, clenched her jaw and her toes. Mimi turned her back to the mirror, peering over her shoulder.

"Hmm. Guess I'm going to have to wear a thong with these."

There was a t-shirt to match them, but the cute cartoon cactus printed across it was wide-screened over Mimi's bust, its cheery smile stretched into an expression of gloom.

"No way! Did these shrink in the cargo hold or something?"

"You could probably order a bigger size," Sora said, practical as always, but Mimi was mirror-gazing again.

"I dunno, this could work."

Works for me, Sora thought.

Everything else seemed to fit just fine, so the initial sizing troubles must have been a fluke or, as Sora suspected, deliberate. A navel-baring tank top and a pleated skirt were Mimi's next choices, and over them went a hoodie printed with vibrant hibiscus flowers. Mimi put the hood up, pulled it down again.

"Up or down?" she asked.

"Up," Sora said, "you look like a delinquent."

"Yeah!" Mimi said, popping it back up again and folding her arms, attempting a swaggering pose. "I'm bad!"

Sora giggled. "You're the opposite of bad."

"I'm so bad."

You're hot. Sora had to really work to avoid saying that one.

Next, a billowy white cami shirt and vintage blue jeans, the knees worn in, the denim scuffed and scarred and all the better for it. Shirts and blouses, shorts, skirts and trousers of every stripe followed, the case emptying, the pile on Mimi's bed growing to a precarious height. Before Sora really registered it, Mimi was done with her outerwear. Stripped back down to her skivvies, she flung open another box of treasures. This one was filled with scraps of lace and silk. With a second's hesitation, Mimi reached behind herself and unclipped her bra. Strapless, it fell away from her chest.

Sora yelped, and looked away hurriedly. In the brief moment she'd glimpsed Mimi's naked breasts she'd gotten an impression of beautiful, buoyant swells, a shaded valley delineating them, of rosy nipples and the perfect pink perimeters around them.

"Sorry," Mimi said. "Forgot you were shy."

Technically, Sora was looking away. From the corner of her eye, in the mirror, she saw Mimi peel off her panties, exposing that perfect round arse, bending over, her back curved in a swan-like arc. Through the glass it seemed abstract, a recorded striptease, far less of a violation of privacy than if she'd looked at her directly. Though Sora suspected Mimi didn't give a fig for her privacy, not with her, and that she could have stared her dead in the face and still she'd have revealed herself. And Sora wondered why she hadn't. She wanted to look. Oh, how she wanted to look.

But she looked away until Mimi announced that she was ready. Her stomach backflipped when she saw her. Mimi wore a gorgeous, translucent babydoll nightdress, pale blue with a chantilly lace bustier. Diaphanous veils descended from it, flowing over Mimi's stomach, her hips, her thighs. Beneath, a tiny pair of matching panties did the bare minimum towards preserving her modesty. Sora couldn't say anything, and merely gave Mimi a thumbs up and a smile that she hoped looked encouraging rather than lecherous. 

Lingerie being what it was, Mimi's small case contained a vast selection of it, and Sora fell into a kind of hypnotic ritual: look away, await Mimi's all clear, look back up, gaze at Mimi in some fantastic confection of lace and frills and ribbons, look away again. A few sets in particular stuck in her mind. The ruffled white panties, for example, a tight bustier that was almost a mini corset, the garterbelt and stockings, that taken together were like a deconstructed wedding dress. Sora saw Mimi veiled, a bouquet of flowers clasped in her hands. Her imagination supplied herself, flickering beside Mimi before she swiftly scrubbed the vision away, terrified for a moment that Mimi might have developed telepathy.

There were thongs, boyshorts that seemed almost a mockery of Sora's, loose, silky pajamas, camisoles and slips. Some made Sora blush: the keyhole bras, the panties with hearts cut strategically in the back, even a few crotchless or nipple-exposing things which, when she wore them, Mimi was thoughtful enough to cover up with her arms and hands. Sora took them all in, following the metronome process she and Mimi had established together. So she barely noticed when Mimi broke the silence.

"Hey, try these on."

"Huh?"

Mimi tossed a couple of garments at her. "Try 'em."

"I couldn't! It'd be...unhygienic."

Mimi shrugged. "You can keep them. I bought far too many anyway."

Sora held up the lingerie. She'd been given a lace bra, fiery red, and a matching g-string, the waistband held together in front by a black bow. There was a gap below that, before the tiny triangle of fabric that Sora supposed was meant to cover her privates.

"I-" she began, then forced herself to say "-okay."

If she made herself sexy enough, then perhaps Mimi's sexiness wouldn't intimidate her. Fat chance, she thought, but she pulled Mimi's sweater dress off over her head anyway. Mimi, obligingly, looked away, and once Sora had her bra and shorts off she hastily kicked them under the discarded dress, hoping she could retrieve them later without Mimi seeing. She fastening up the bra, noting, ruefully, that it hung rather loose and empty on her chest, and pulled the g-string up her legs, settling it on her hips. The rear strap nestled in between her cheeks, and she grimaced.

"I'll never get used to thongs," she said.

"You must have worn them with formal gowns," Mimi said, turning, smiling at Sora in her borrowed finery.

"When do I ever wear a formal gown?"

"Mmm, true. But that really suits you. You look hawt."

Sora, flustered, sat back down, almost missing the chair. She kept her knees tightly pressed together. As Mimi showed off the last of her lingerie, Sora was acutely aware of how exposed she was, and, even more worryingly, how warm and sweaty she felt. There was slow, pulsing throb inside her, below her stomach, above her crotch. Her butt was sticking to the chair's wooden seat.

As if the lingerie wasn't torment enough, Mimi had yet another valise, this one full of swimsuits. She began with a high cut one-piece that rose all the way up her hips and covered about half of her arse, while mesh panels along the sides provided tantalising flashes of her lithe torso. Her costumes only got lewder from their, as she moved onto a succession of bikinis and tankinis that got smaller and smaller each time she took one off and put the next on. The sight of her in a sling bikini nearly had Sora panting: a few flimsy white ribbons of lycra, held together by a golden ring over her belly button. She finished it off with a microkini that just about covered her nipples, her vulva, and absolutely nothing else. Nudity would have been less outrageous.

"I think that's it!" Mimi said, standing there like she wasn't wearing three postage stamps as an outfit. Sora could barely bring herself to look at her, scared of how her own body would react. "Wait, I think there's one more."

Sora was treated to the sight of Mimi climbing up onto the step stool, her rear side covered with nothing more substantial than a couple of strings, and stretching up to reach for something else atop her wardrobes.

"Ah, here it - woah!"

Her rummaging dislodged another small case, and it came plummeting down, bursting open as it hit the boards. Objects scattered everywhere. Colourful objects. Plastic objects. Objects that were, Sora realised, mostly very phallic.

Mimi climbed down from the stool and surveyed the carnage. 

"Oops," she said, sounding utterly unconvincing.

"Mimi," said Sora, after she'd taken a very deep breath. "Did you bring all of these back from America?"

"Well, there were a few adult shops, y'know, and I was curious, and well, some of them looked fun, so I bought a few. Souvenirs, really. It was kind of awkward putting that bag through the scanner, though."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Mimi picked up an object. Dildo, Sora corrected herself. It wasn't like she hadn't seen one before. It wasn't like she didn't have one, tucked away deep in her sock drawer. Mimi shook hers. It jiggled.

"Wanna try one out?"

Sora nearly had a heart attack right there. "What!? No! No way! I couldn't. I - I shouldn't. I-"

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out. How about this. Want to watch me use one?"

Sora, as if from far away, heard herself say "Yes."

Mimi turned, headed for the bed. She scooped up a great armful of the clothes currently occupying it and turfed them onto the floor, then flung herself into the sheets. Propping herself up on the pillows, she sat with her legs akimbo. Still holding the dildo she'd first picked up, she brought it to her lips, parted them, stuck out a red, pointed tongue and drew a salivary circle around her toy's tip. A few longer licks, accompanied by slutty, totally fake gasps that nevertheless made Sora's heart thump like a bass drum, and she had it shimmering with her spit. Theatrically, she drew it down her body, dragging it over her skin, leaving a shiny trail behind it until she had it down by her crotch.

Sora tensed her thighs together as Mimi rubbed the dildo against herself, murmuring, gliding it up and down her mound through her excuse for bikini bottoms. Either she'd been hiding her arousal better than Sora had given her credit for, or it came upon her very quickly, as a wet spot developed on the fabric and quickly grew to encompass the whole lot. Moaning, Mimi worked the soaked material into herself, her denuded outer lips popping into view as she displaced it, a sticky slishing sound rising up as she employed fingers and dildo together. Her digits came away slick with her juices, and she held them apart so Sora could see the glistening strands hanging between them. Mimi raised them to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Mimi hooked her fingers beneath her waistband and dragged her bottoms down an inch or so, unveiling a slender strip of pubic hair, exquisitely waxed and trimmed. A token of chestnut fur, but enough to remind Sora that Mimi was as animal as her, even if her lustful moans and the convolutions of her body weren't proof. Sora was glad she'd trimmed her own fuzz recently, imagining spider legs straggling from beneath her borrowed panties.

Still grinding the ribbed bulk of the dildo against herself, Mimi pulled her bottoms all the way down, stretching them between her thighs. Sora, at last, got a good look at her pussy, at her glimmering, rubicund flesh, framed by the dark, pouty inflorescence of her inner lips. Beneath the dildo's head, her opening twitched and clenched, desperate for something to fill it. Mimi let her toy ride over her slit a few more times, soaking it in her wetness, then shifted her grip on it and turned it towards herself.

She squealed as she shoved it into her depths, and Sora, leaning forward, hands on her knees, tried to make it look like she wasn't staring too hard. Running the point of her tongue over her suddenly dry bottom lip, she felt her own walls twinge in sympathy echoing Mimi's obvious pleasure. With an expression of sheer delight, Mimi pressed her back against the headboard and began to fuck herself, feeding her dildo into her quim until she was on the point of losing it, holding it by her fingernails. With sudden violence she ripped it from herself with a spray of juices, crying out in a raucous voice, and drove it back in, rapidly building her pace. Filthy noises filled the air: Mimi's moans, the squish of silicone against sodden membranes. Sora thrilled to each one, swallowing back her saliva with every thrust. Her chest rose and fell with short, exhilarated breaths and though she tried to tell herself that her thighs were pressed together for modesty's sake, that was a lie. Barely realising she was doing it, she tensed and relaxed the muscles around her groin, fuelling her arousal with frustratingly tiny stimuli.

"Ahh, Sora!" Mimi gasped. Sora looked up with a start. Mimi staring directly into her gaze, her brown eyes filled with lust. "It's soooo good, you have to try one." 

Sora nodded noncommittally, biting the inside of her cheek, but Mimi had already shut her eyes again, groaning long, low and loud as she threw herself into a frenzy of quick thrusts, her toy angled sharply upwards.

She proceeded like that for the next few minutes, her arm almost a blur, her jaw set, her screams escaping from between her teeth, ever more harsh and continuous. Sora couldn't take her eyes away; she only realised she hadn't blinked when tears pricked her and she had to wipe them dry. There were two things in the world: Mimi, glowing for her like a beacon, and the urgent heat flaring throughout her body. When she shifted herself on the chair, the seat felt slippery beneath her buttocks.

Mimi screeched, her hand flying to her breast, knocking away one flimsy 'cup' of her microkini's top, groping herself, her fingers moulding deep ravines in her skin, playing over her stiff, pointed nipple.

"Oh, Sora!" she yelled, as if Sora was the one pounding the dildo into her and not sitting several feet away. "Sora, Sora, Soraaaaa!"

She convulsed, screamed, short, sharp, and flung her legs into the air, her body contracting in on itself as if all her muscles had pulled themselves in at once. Holding herself like that she quivered for a moment, then with a gradual exhale, relaxed.

Silence. Sora thought herself an intruder: out of place and embarrassed. Surely now Mimi had worked out her sudden burst of passion she'd feel just as uncomfortable.

But Mimi's eyes flickered open, fixed hazily on Sora, and a smiled spread lugubriously across her face.

"How'd I look?" she asked, drawing the dildo from herself. Her hole gaped wide, dark redness flashing inside, only slowly knitting itself back to its normal size.

"Beautiful," Sora was finally able to bring herself to say, and that in a croaky half-whisper.

Mimi rose from her bed, her microkini bottoms dropping down her legs to her ankles, where she casually kicked them aside. Step by swaying step, she approached Sora, who sat frozen in the chair, paralysed by something that was almost terror, yet very much not.

"Do you like women, Sora?" Mimi asked, almost as an aside.

"I don't know. I like-" Sora had to pause, swallow, remoisten her throat. "I like you."

"I know I like women. And I know I really, really like you."

Sora's heart fluttered. She thought she might pass out. Or cry. She did neither, instead gripping the edge of her seat, still keeping her legs clamped together. Mimi dipped down, picked up something slim and pink, from which dangled a wire and a control box.

"Try this," Mimi wheedled, sauntering around behind Sora, dangling the little vibe before her. "Let me make you feel good."

Sora nodded, held up her hand. Mimi let the vibrator drop into her grasp, but kept the controller for herself. She closed her free hand over the back of Sora's, guided it down to her thighs, and there, stroking them, outer to inner, coaxed her into parting them a few degrees.

"So wet," she murmured, guiding Sora’s hand into the newly opened crevice, flicking out her finger to test her panties. 

Sora flushed, her cheeks burning. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I ruined your thong."

"I said you could keep it, didn't I? Now, just - relax."

A faint click, and the vibrator jumped to life in Sora's hand. Surprised, she almost dropped it, and only prevented herself from doing so by clutching it to herself, inadvertently pressing it into her slit. She yelped and tried to pull it away, but Mimi held her in place. A microsecond later the vibrations telegraphed themselves up her spine and into her brain. Taking a deep, shivery gasp, she slumped in her chair, her tendons unknotting, and she realised just how much she needed that small, specific massage.

"That's it!" Mimi said. "Nice, isn't it? Here, have a little more."

Sora heard her work the controller, and the vibrator's whirr redoubled, rising in pitch, throbbing through soaked lace, into puffed up lips and a stiff little clit. Sora let her head fall back, crooning, and Mimi nuzzled her, rubbing her cheek against Sora's. She let Sora hold the vibrator in place herself, and trailed her hand up her stomach, skirting round her breast, though she paused there for a second as though she was very tempted to cut straight across. She alighted on Sora's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Go on," she said, "show me how you do it."

Sora, belatedly, reminded herself that she wasn't a complete ingenue. She had her own toys at home and her own ways of using them, and she reckoned she could show Mimi a thing or two. Shifting the vibrator up, letting its buzz thrum through her entire mound, she pulled aside her thong and slid a pair of fingers into herself. She hooked them up, seeking out her most succulent spot, and finding it, rolled her fingertips over it in tight circles. Her juices dripped out around her hand, and she clenched the muscles behind her walls, feeling them clasp her digits in a slippery embrace.

Mimi flicked the vibrator's power up another notch, and Sora rewarded her with a hungry scream-moan, speeding up the motions of her fingers to match. Merely stroking herself wasn't enough, and she began to thrust, gasping with each inward flex, while the vibe slipped up until it was perilously close to her pearl. 

Mimi crept her hand down Sora's shoulder, and this time was bold enough to dive into the ample space between Sora's breasts and her bra, squeezing, kneading. Sora yelped, those soft, perfect fingertips frisking over her nipple, and as she jumped the vibrator jumped with her, bumping her clit. A stomach-twisting jolt of unbearable stimulation zapped her, and she quickly jerked the vibe away, but it had done its job, and added immensely to her arousal, shoving her hard along her path.

"How's that?" Mimi said, still massaging Sora's tit. "Good?"

"Yeah," Sora breathed, "keep going." She'd imagined Mimi touching her would be weird, but she'd crossed the line between voyeur and facilitator of Sora's pleasure to an active participant so naturally that Sora had barely noticed. Now Mimi's touches set her tingling, wherever her hands might have been, and she'd have missed them if they were gone.

Sora plateaued, reaching a point where no matter how hard she frigged herself or pushed the vibrator against her heat, no matter how she cried out in frustration, she made no further progress. The idea of having the vibe buzzing against her clitoris set her teeth on edge. So she changed tack. Popping her fingers out of herself, she replaced them with the vibe, sliding it in deep until only its trailing wire was visible. Its mechanical pulse flowed out through her, joining with the throb of her heart, the undulating contractions of her walls. She yanked down her panties, lifting her arse from the chair, strands of her juices clinging to the fabric and dripping onto the wood. So sensitive, even a stray air current made her squeak, and when she dropped her hand into her bush, dragging it through her pubes, and let a solitary fingertip alight on her hood she groaned aloud.

"More," she begged. "All the way."

"You got it," said Mimi.

Three more clicks, and the vibe jumped in Sora's snatch, writhing like a live thing. She screamed, pressing down on her clit, and lost herself in the pleasure so thoroughly that she didn't realise until almost a minute later that Mimi had swung around the chair and sat down in her lap, straddling her legs.

"Mimi!" she gasped, her eyes flickering open.

"You look so cute right now," Mimi said. "Keep going."

Sora nodded. Mimi's breasts were right there in her face, all big and bouncy, one nipple still covered by her microkini. It was the most obvious thing in the world for Sora to close the few inches between face and boob and take the exposed teat into her mouth.

"Ahh, good girl!" Mimi grabbed the back of the chair, pulled herself forward, shoved more of her tit against Sora's lips, while Sora swirled her tongue round and round the hard, roughened texture of her nipple.

"Mmmm..."

Sucking at Mimi, rubbing at herself, with the vibrator roiling ceaselessly in her pussy, Sora was carried along a river of pleasure: one in spate, one that threatened to burst its banks at every turn, full of surging rapids and sudden waterfalls, widening, widening as it went. She was thrust out into the comparative calm of the delta, and there, an endless horizon ahead of her, an immense wave crashed down and dissolved her in the sea.

Sora howled, Mimi's nipple dropping from her mouth, her body convulsing, hips pumping fruitlessly against Mimi's weight as she sought to hump her hand. Foiled in that, she settled for crushing her clit into her pussy, squeezing from it every last drop of stimulation. And Mimi, seizing her opportunity, descended on her, forcing her lips to Sora's and insinuating her tongue between her teeth. Sora threw her arms around Mimi's back, drew her in so fiercely that the chair threatened to overbalance. Tongues entwined, moaning into each others' mouths, Sora returned the kiss as passionately as Mimi had initiated it.

Sapience returned in dribs and drabs, in dopamine chills and pins and needles - Sora's legs protesting at Mimi cutting off their blood flow. Sora ignored them. She wouldn't have minded Mimi sitting on her for the rest of her life.

Their kiss came to a sweet conclusion, and Sora stared up into Mimi's lovely eyes.

"We should have done this a long time ago," she said.

Mimi nodded. "We should have."

"Did you plan on seducing me today?"

"Not exactly. But when I saw how you were looking at me while I was changing - I came up with something." She glanced over at the scattered toys.

"Huh. I don't know if I should be mad or happy."

"Mmm. Maybe a little mad?"

Sora grinned. "And a lot happy."

They went to kiss again, but Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, let's let my legs wake up first. And turn that vibrator off."

Standing, instead, the vibrator switched to zero and laid dripping atop the chair, Sora and Mimi joined in their second kiss. Hands linked, fingers squeezed together, they let their shared inclinations send them drifting across the room, there to tumble into Mimi's bed in a tangle of naked limbs, sweat and giggles. When Sora went to reposition herself, her legs caught in her panties, and she pulled them off.

"Aww," Mimi said, "you looked so good in those."

"Yeah," said Sora, "but the bra is way too big for me."

"Your boobs aren't that much smaller than mine."

"Who said they were smaller at all?"

"Well, if the bra fits..."

Sora snorted. "Alright, let's compare." 

She reached behind herself, unhooked the bra, threw it off and, flipping up Mimi's microkini, which was still clinging tenaciously to her nipple, pressed her bosom to Mimi's, squeezing their breasts together. She laid another kiss on her, and they fell back, enveloping one another in their bodies.

A familiar urge blossomed in Sora, and she looked over at the rainbow scattering of toys across the floor.

"Did you take all of those out of the packaging before you came home?" she asked.

"Yep, it was the only way I could fit them all in the case."

"Huh. Whoever it was who cleared out your room must have been surprised." She paused, then added, quietly, mainly to herself: "Which should we try next?" 

But Mimi heard, and sprang up, hopping off the bed and prancing out into the detritus of her toys. She grabbed a bright red something, from which dangled a tube bisected by a strange oval shape. Sora raised herself up on her elbow and squinted at it as Mimi bore it back.

She had nothing like it in her own meagre collection. It was tapered towards the tip, and above the base into which the mysterious tube disappeared, there was a bulbous, globular knot.

"What the heck's this?" Sora asked, reaching for the oval shape. It was soft rubber, and as she squeezed it, there was a hiss of air, and the dildo swelled infinitesimally.

"A blow-up dick?"

"Let me show you," Mimi said, taking it from her. 

She slipped the pointed tip into herself with delicious ease, and the shaft quickly followed, her pussy swallowing it up inch by inch until the knot was flush against her entrance. Sora wouldn't have believed it could go any further, but Mimi, with her eyes closed, biting her lower lip and groaning in obvious pleasure just pushed harder. Her pussy opened up around it and engulfed it as effortlessly as it had the rest.

"How big is that thing supposed to get?" Sora asked, still a little incredulous that Mimi had managed to take it in its uninflated state.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

Mimi picked up the pump and began to squeeze it, rapidly, the puff and wheeze of air being sucked into the tube and ferried to the dildo's reservoir the only sound for a minute or two. Then Mimi began to murmur, and to moan, and Sora saw how the edges of her opening were being widened, spread thin, pushed out slightly by the bulk it contained.

"How's it feel?"

"Mmm, good. It's really stretching me out."

And it kept on stretching her out, up until the point where the toy was visibly distorting Mimi's tunnel: a faint, cylindrical bump pointing up towards her stomach. The base of the knot was bulging out of her, obscenely shiny and red, while her distended walls clung to it for dear life. One more pump, and the dildo, apparently, refused to inflate any further, the pump remaining solid in Mimi's hand. Sweat had beaded across her forehead, and her mouth was open in a half-pant.

"Soooo full," she groaned, running her hand over the ridge just below her belly.

"I can't believe you took that!" Sora said. "It must be double the size by now. Can you even take it out?"

"Give it a pull."

Sora reached out, clasped thumb and forefinger around the base and gave it a tentative tug. Mimi whimpered, her inner muscles twitching, drawing the dildo back in against Sora's efforts.

"That's not going anywhere," said Sora.

"Not until I do this." Mimi reached for a spot on the base, pressed it. There was a hiss of escaping air, and she sighed with something that was partly like relief and partly like regret.

Back at its original size, the dildo practically fell out of her, undamming a gush of built-up wetness. Her hole gaped wide, raw, and red-rimmed.

"You're so...flexible," Sora said, after taking a moment to phrase it diplomatically.

Mimi winked. "I've had practice. And not just with toys, either."

"Can I try it?" Sora asked. 

Mimi handed it over. "Be my guest."

Secretly thrilled at the chance to mingle her juices with Mimi's, Sora pushed the toy into her pussy rather more roughly than she'd intended, the knot bouncing against her opening. She gasped, took a breath, and with more care, wiggled the knot into herself, groaning, feeling herself spread around it.

"Nnnn, c'mon - there!" It popped into her, and Mimi gave her a little round of applause.

"Yay!"

"It's bigger than I'm used to," Sora admitted. Warmer, too; it still carried Mimi's heat, giving it a sense of vitality that Sora had never experienced in a toy.

"Well, it gets bigger," Mimi reminded her, picking up the air bulb. "Ready?"

Sora nodded. "Do it."

Slowly, at first, Mimi began to pump. Wedged tight in her as it was, Sora knew the instant the dildo inflated. She shivered, whimpering, a faint and not entirely unpleasant ache in her privates. It grew with the toy, her nerves tingling behind it, sparked into life by the sense of fullness. The knot was the main focus, but the shaft was thickening too, stretching her entire tunnel. And, just as Mimi's had, her mound bulged outwards, the toy's girth pressing up on her sensitive outer parts. It was a unique experience, her clit and lips made tight and vulnerable, and it filled her with ideas along with the air silicone.

Eventually, though, she had to admit when she was beat. She was at capacity, her poor overstressed tissues threatening to report pain.

"Enough!" she said.

Mimi stopped pumping at once. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. That's just - enough."

"You did good. It's almost full!"

Mimi reached out and gave the bottom of the knot a squeeze. Sora huffed as her fingers slithered over her stretched flesh, before they grasped the bright red protrusion and tested it, barely able to make an impression. Smiling, Mimi pressed down on the valve, and it was with both relief and longing that Sora slid the shrunken phallus from herself, wondering how massively gaped she looked.

Always quick to find the next big thing, Mimi scanned the floor and, sighting something, leaned off the bed to retrieve it. Scooping it up, she held it out for Sora to see.

"I was fantasising about having this thing in me the entire flight home. I was tempted to use it, but that'd have set off the metal detectors, and boy would that have been an embarrassing search."

"Uh, yeah." 

Sora, despite everything was still capable of being shocked. The thing in question was a collossal metal buttplug, gleaming with stainless steel menace, while at its base sparkled a pretty pink jewel. Sora couldn't believe Mimi was even thinking about taking it. Its rounded, conical bulb was only a bit smaller than her clenched fist.

"Want to help me put it in?"

Sora blinked. "Me? You want me - are you sure?"

"Well yeah! You must have tried anal before, right?"

"Sort of." Gingerly, with her pinky finger and lots of lube, and not very often.

"You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Okay, I'll be fine."

"Alright. But tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know."

Mimi crawled up her bed, pulled open a drawer in her nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube and box of wet wipes. Tossing them onto the sheets, she returned to Sora and turned away from her, dropping to all fours and presenting her rear. Sora, getting a lovely lewd view of Mimi's slit, still nicely stretched from the dildo, felt her heart rate ratchet up another notch.

Mimi reached back and pulled one of her cheeks aside, giving Sora a good look at the darkened wrinkles of her butthole. Sora shuffled forward, intrigued, and treated herself to a squeeze of the buttock that Mimi wasn't holding, delighted by its softness. Just how did someone as trim as her get an arse so plush and yet so gorgeously round? Shelving her envy, Sora moved across, positioning the tip of her finger at the top of Mimi's crack, between the two sweet dimples where her butt merged into her back. 

"Warm me up first," Mimi said. "I'm good, but I can't take something that size all in one go." 

"I know what I'm doing." Sora gave Mimi's butt a pinch, and grinned at her mock-aggrieved yelp. It was kind of fun, having her at her mercy.

Dragging her finger down Mimi's cleft, Sora circled her pucker, exploring its curious, almost rubbery texture. Mimi shivered, murmuring, then gasped as Sora pressed slightly harder, prodding the centre.

Drawing back, she picked up the lube bottle, and pressed down on the dispenser nozzle, squeezing out a little blob onto her fingertip. She returned to Mimi's butthole and circled it again, her finger slipping over its wrinkles, giving it a glistening, slippery coat.

"Mmm, that's nice," Mimi said.

Encouraged, Sora dispensed a bit more lube, letting it dribble between Mimi's cheeks. She intercepted it, added it to the growing morass covering Mimi's ring, even daring to push inwards, working the stuff into every bit she could reach from the outside. Once she'd deemed that she'd done enough there, she slicked up her little finger, and carefully rested its tip against Mimi's hole.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Mimi confirmed.

Sora pushed, and for a moment panicked, thinking she'd gone way too hard. But Mimi had trained her bum as thoroughly as her pussy, and she merely cooed in pleasure, accepting Sora's finger with startling swiftness.Her rectal walls twitched around it, as if pulling it, and Sora found it hard to resist their urgings. Soon she was in up to her furthest knuckle, her other fingers curled up against her palm. She swirled her pinky, setting Mimi moaning again, spreading the lube until she was reasonably sure she'd covered as much as she could. With mounting eagerness, she pulled her digit back, Mimi's ring clinging to it like a slack kiss. Oiling her index finger, she thrust it in, faster this time, and naturally, deeper. Mimi's voice rose as she bottomed out, trailing off into a series of whimpers. Sora gave her a few good twists this time, pulling out and driving back in again, pouring more lube over all the while, until Mimi's arsehole offered her no resistance and felt as squishy as her quim. Her middle finger joined in on the fun, and she found she could scissor them apart with remarkable ease, watching stalactites of gloopy fluid stretch between the walls of that deep, dark cavern.

Three fingers went in as easily as too, and so, with some effort, did four, gliding in in an arrowhead formation. Sora flexed them inside Mimi's butt, pulling their tips away from one another, Mimi groaning at this new level of internal stretch. Satisfied that Mimi's boasts had been truthful, and that she could take the plug without immediately passing out, Sora amused herself by fingerfucking her friend's butt for a while, pumping in and out in a smooth, rolling motion.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Mimi asked, peering back over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm not taking too long, am I?" Sora had drifted a bit, imagining just how Mimi's slim, nimble fingers would feel in her rear if there roles were reversed.

"No, no! That feels really good, actually. You've got a knack for it."

"Still." Sora popped her fingers out, watching Mimi's hole contract, winking, but far from all the way. "Time for the main event."

Mimi lowered herself further, resting on her forearms, raising her butt high in the air, wiggling it in Sora's face. "Can't wait."

Sora held up the butt plug, grasping it around the narrow isthmus of steel between its base and its body. Holding the lube bottle's nozzle over its blunt tip, she slowly depressed the pump. A string of lube drooled out, transparent and pure, little bubbles suspended in it. Another squeeze, and it lengthened, snapped, and oozed in sticky runnels over the plug, making the metal shine like silver. Sora kept on pouring it out, turning the plug this way and that until the entire thing was dripping. Taking a breath to steady herself, she tossed aside the depleted bottle and lowered the plug to Mimi's rear.

Mimi squeaked: cold steel making contact with a warm place. A moment later, as Sora began to push the plug into her, she crooned, her breathing rising into excited gasps. The toy's tip entered her as easily as Sora's fingers had, and Sora watched, amazed, as Mimi's ring opened up around it, its wrinkles stretched into nothingness, becoming smooth, thin and perfectly circular. About a third of the plug had disappeared before Sora hit any resistance. By carefully twisting and wobbling the toy, she overcame it, encouraging Mimi's muscles to slacken even further. Millimetre by millimetre, she worked it in, and, a couple of fraught minutes later, she reached the halfway mark. Mimi was panting, her hands balled, her toes scrunched, legs and arms trembling. Droplets of wetness clung to her pussy lips and, every so often, rolled down her legs or dripped straight onto the sheets.

"Fuck, that's big," she said. 

"Should I stop?" Sora asked. 

"Keep going!"

Sora obeyed, maintaining her slow penetration. Some of the lube had oozed away from the plug's top, so she refreshed it, and with that added slickness was able to shove the toy in until only a quarter of its bulk protruded from Mimi's red-rimmed, impossibly dilated butt. Mimi was clearly doing her best to keep herself loose, but even her veteran rectum had its limits. Sora let her rest for a moment, keeping a firm hand on the plug's base. It threatened to pop straight back out if she let go for even a second.

Progressing from there actually required Sora to pull back a bit, then thrust forward with just the right amount of force, opening Mimi up a step at a time. Mimi yowled each time she took more of the plug, but there was nothing in her voice to suggest she wasn't enjoying herself, and the wet stain on the sheet beneath her pussy grew ever faster.

Finally, Mimi's hole was stretched around the thickest part of the plug. Carefully, Sora let it go, and it stayed in place, twitching with the motions of Mimi's muscles. One last tap, and Mimi's arse swallowed it whole, her ring slithering closed around the plug's body, snapping shut on its stem. Mimi gave a little scream, and Sora pushed it in the final centimetre or so, securing it in her, making it so that the jewel was snug between her cheeks, keeping them parted.

Mimi sprang up, swinging herself off the bed, and took a lap round the room, her new jewellery twinkling with each step.

"Oh, wow, that - that's in there, alright."

"Are you okay?" Sora said. She pulled a wet wipe from their container and cleaned off her fingers one by one.

"Yeah, it feels good. It's just really heavy. It's like it's tugging on my butthole."

Mimi pranced back to the bed, her gait modified by the plug's presence, made high and bouncy, as though she had to work to keep herself from floating up off the floor. She paused, looking around at the rest of her toys.

"So, what now?"

Sora wadded up her wipe and dropped it off the side of the bed. "Well, I was thinking, umm, maybe I'd like to try something in my butt, too. Any suggestions?"

Mimi beamed. "I've got just the thing!"

She squatted, picked up something long and thin, and held it up for Sora to examine. It was a string of shiny red beads, strung together by what looked like a silicone wire, with a round nub with a ring attached at one end. The beads progressively increased in size, from a tiny one like a scarlet pearl at one end, to one almost the size of a golf ball at the other. That last one looked like more than Sora thought she could cope with, but even if she couldn't take them all she could at least try the others.

"Perfect," she said.

Mimi threw herself back onto the bed, and Sora assumed Mimi's erstwhile position. Delicate fingers spread her cheeks, and she heard Mimi's giggle.

"Aww, so cute and tight. I'm going to have fun breaking you in."

"Breaking me in is fine. Just don't break anything."

"Don't worry, I'll treat your arse like it was my own."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Something soft, wet and warm touched Sora's right buttock, and she squeaked until she realised it was Mimi's lips and tongue, giving her a reassuring smooch.

"Mwah! See, that's how much I care about your butt."

Sora couldn't help but laugh herself, which distracted her long enough for Mimi to grab the lube bottle and squeeze out a blob onto her rear. She jumped at the sudden coldness, shivered, then moaned as Mimi began to rub it in with her index finger, just as she'd done for her. Breathing in, she made herself relax. Mimi was pressing harder, working the very tip of her finger against the centre of Sora's ring, encouraging the muscles there to loosen up. She switched to her little finger, and Sora, realising she was going through the same steps she'd employed, readied herself. She needn't have bothered; Mimi was so slow and gentle that her arsehole opeed to her like a flower. There was a tingling sensation, a rush of excitement, Mimi's wriggling fingertip tickling her walls, drilling into her until, before she even realised, it was completely embedded. Her slicked-up insides clung tight to Mimi's digit as she popped it back out.

Another splash of lube ensured she was as slick as could be, and Mimi moved on to her index finger. Sora gasped at the sudden increase in size, but the tingle of her walls straining around it redoubled. Her pussy spasmed, twitching in time with her arse, and Mimi must have noticed. She slid a finger into Sora's hungry pussy, reciprocating it with the one in her butt, so that as she slid one out the other went in. Sora was so carried away by the novelty of it she barely noticed when Mimi doubled up the fingers in her rear.

A few swift pumps, more heat, more of that raw, dirty sensation that was rapidly becoming the centre of her world, and Sora was loose enough for Mimi to work in a trio of digits, spreading them apart so that Sora could feel each individual one indenting her inner flesh. Mimi pulled her other finger from Sora's quim and brought her hand down on her muscular butt. The slap resounded round the room, and Sora yelped, shocked by the sudden invigorating pain. Her arsehole clenched, and she was tight again, her nerves red-hot until Mimi teased her back open.

"I think you're ready," said Mimi.

"Are you sure?" Sora said, trying to look back over her shoulder, as if she'd be able to see just how ready she was.

"I'm sure. We'll go slow with the beads, okay? Just tell me if it's too much."

Sora closed her eyes and meditated for a second, the pump and squish of Mimi working the lube bottle her mantra. An image of that big bead, smooth, glossy and red, hovered in her mind's eye, and the idea of it squeezing through her pucker filled her with excitement and trepidation.

The smallest bead, barely the diameter of her little finger, slid in like it belonged there, hardly even moving her butthole after Mimi's preparations. The next one up, she felt herself open up around it, then, quickly, it popped into her, her hole closing up around the trailing cord. Experimentally, she clenched, and got an almost perfect impression of it: hard and round inside her.

Number three, and this one Mimi had to work at. Sora felt her wiggling it to and fro, inching it in. Sora groaned, stretched around the widest part of it, then, as it overcame her tightness and joined the others, there was a blissful sense of tension released.

Perhaps four was almost the same size, or perhaps she was getting used to taking bigger things. Regardless, her arsehole opened and swallowed it at the faintest pressure, and it settled into place, squeezed and jostled by her smooth surrounding muscles. Sora was beginning to feel pleasantly full, the small bead deep inside her now.

Five left her gasping, moaning, taking her past the limits for which Mimi had trained her. Her entire attention was focussed on taking it, so it was only after it was safely lodged in her arse, pushing out against her back door, that she noticed the sticky warmth drooling down her thighs. Her cunt was envious of her rear, burning for something to fill it. She mewled, begged:

"Mimi, please, put you fingers in me. I need it."

"One last bead," Mimi whispered, surprisingly close to Sora's ear. She'd draped herself over Sora's back, rubbing the final and biggest bead against her ring. "Take it, and I'll give you everything you want."

"Yes! Please!"

So Mimi began to sink the monster into Sora, turning it, drill-like, and the others inside her moved in turn, tickling her walls, involuntarily muscular flutters drawing them deeper, pushing them out again. Sora, trembling so hard her arms gave out under, her, collapsed into the same downward-dog position Mimi had used. She grabbed twin handfuls of blanket and crumpled them into her fists, interspersing a near-continual moan with grunts and whines, one for each time her arsehole adjusted to the new demands placed upon it.

"Almooosssst," Mimi sang, then, with Sora's rear stretched to its utmost, "there!"

Floaty, lightheaded, endorphin-drugged as though she'd run a marathon, Sora felt an undefinable yearning, like the urge to cum but unlike any orgasmic momentum she'd ever felt before. Her arse was twitching in the strangest way, strained and overstimulated by both the friction of the beads sliding into her and their sheer bulk. She just needed - something.

"Surprise!" Mimi crowed. There was a muffled click behind Sora, and the beads burst into life.

Ultra-powerful vibrations rumbled their way deep into Sora's core. The biggest bead was the first to go, juddering hard against her opening, sending shockwaves down its coronal cluster of nerves that set up sympathetic pulses in her clit. Then, as it fell silent, its neighbour fired up, then the next: a standing wave that rolled along Sora's rectum then came crashing back. As the big bead reanimated, so did all the others, and Sora convulsed, taken by the most bizarre orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life. It was over far more quickly than any she'd had vaginally, but it left her panting and sweating, her vision blurry, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut in the nicest way possible.

Her arse was cramping, reacting to the ceaseless vibration, so she had Mimi turn the beads off, just about able to form the request into words.

"Sure thing," Mimi said, flicking the switch, and the beads fell blessedly quiescent. "Want me to take them out?"

"Leave them in. For now. What the heck was that?"

"You're a lucky girl," Mimi said. "I think you came anally. I've been trying for ages, but I can never make it happen."

"Wow. Of all the superpowers..."

"How was it, though? Overall."

Sora stretched, grumbled, rolled over onto her back. The beads shifted inside her, reminding her of their presence.

"Different. I can't believe you've still got that plug in you. Even the big one was nearly too much for me."

Mimi grinned. "I hope you'll keep practising. Maybe with me again?"

Sora smiled back. "Can't be any harder than training for tennis. So, what's next?"

"Next, we ride these," said Mimi, after another quick expedition off the bed. 

She returned with a pair of intimidatingly huge dildos: mottled, multicoloured silicone that wobbled as she carried them back, but stayed erect under their own power. They were supported by wide, circular bases, and Mimi threw her blanket aside and stood them on her mattress, two great spires pointing towards the ceiling. Sora ran her hand over one, squeezing until she met resistance. A stiff core in the centre gave the toy its potency, but the outside was soft and richly textured. A swollen head opened out onto a patch of smooth shaft, which morphed into a collection of bumps and nodules and blunt spikes, before, approaching the base, a sine wave of deep, regular ridges sprouted from the surface.

"Why'd you buy two?" Sora asked.

Mimi, giving hers the same once-over, looked up. "In case I needed a spare, of course. Anyway, I don't see you complaining."

With that little mystery cleared up, Mimi straddled hers and sank onto it with a sigh, clasping the shaft while she wriggled the head into her pussy. A moment later, it popped in, and she gasped, closing her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration. A couple of little bounces, and she raised herself up, the toy's bulbous glans sliding from her, soaked and scintillating in her wetness. She rubbed it down, covering as much of it as she could, and stroked her lips, encouraging her pussy to drool out more of her own natural lube.

Sora, not to be outdone, picked up her dildo and rubbed it along her slit, getting a sneak preview of its various textures. The smooth parts slid past her folds like warm ice, and before she knew it she was among the lumpy badlands. She couldn't resist pressing those bobbles hard against herself, letting them tickle the insides of her lips, the flesh between them, the edges of her hole. One of the spikes, made firmer than the rest of the greebles, bumped the exposed tip of her clit, and she whimpered, doubled over, as a jolt shot up through her body and settled in her teeth, leaving her with the impression of biting into something far too cold and far too sweet. Despite its intensity, she wanted to feel it again.

The ridges followed, and each one bumping over the various parts of her slit drew a squeal from her.

"Good, huh?" puffed Mimi, busily humping the tip of her toy. Streams of her juices had dripped down its sides, clinging to it like candle wax.

"Ghhhh," Sora moaned, speech beyond her.

Finally, she hit bottom, squishing her mound up against the dildo's faintly rounded base, compressing lips and clit together. She shuddered, ground against it for a moment, lamenting the fact that she'd run out of cock before she'd run out of horny. Then, she remembered, that while she'd successfully slicked up one side, the other was still as dry as a bone. Gleefully, she flipped the dildo over and repeated the whole exacting process in reverse.

Mimi, by the time Sora was done, looked pretty impatient, restlessly humping her toy so that it flexed back and forth under her weight, squeezing her nipple through the fabric of the microkini that was still, improbably, holding fast to her breast. Sora, sending the last inch of hers slithering over her pussy, returned it to its place between her legs, crouching over it, one hand on its slippery bulk, the other on her thigh.

"Ready?" Mimi asked, practically bouncing on her knees.

In answer, Sora dropped, driving herself onto the dildo. She moaned wildly, feeling herself split around it, engulfing the toy's huge head before its smooth upper shaft glided into her.

"Nice!" Mimi followed suit, and Sora just had to stare as her fat, pretty lips spread around the toy and vanished its upper part inside her like it was nothing.

They hit the bumps together, screamed together, Mimi's passion sparking Sora's, Sora's fuelling Mimi's. Each stud and spike found a home in the convolutions of Sora's inner walls, dragging long, sparkling trails up her tunnel. Ridges next, and she registered each one catching on her opening before her inexorable downward plunge forced it inside her.

She hit her limit a few inches from the base, her entire cunt stuffed with rubber, her muscles twitching around it, clamping down on its yielding surface. Her thighs felt pretty strained too, parted as wide as she could get them to take as much of the toy as she could without lifting it from the bed. Mimi, however, was still going, cramming herself full of dildo, a faint bulge just visible above her pubis. Sora had thought she was flexible, but Mimi was just about doing a full gymnastic split. Even she couldn't conquer the whole thing, though, and panting, she looked up at Sora with a gleam in her eye.

"Up?" Sora said, and Mimi nodded. She reached out her hand, and Sora took it.

They needed a free hand each to steady their toys as they pushed up off them. The manifold textures unspooling from Sora's pussy were beyond bliss, each sudden change making her tremble. She ached with the loss of that thick fullness but delighted in the sure knowledge that she'd feel it again, and yowled with Mimi, letting her know that she shared the same pleasure. With the tip of the dildo a micron away from flopping out of her, she dropped again, squeezing Mimi's fingers between hers, shouting out her joy for whoever to hear.

Sora poured her vigour and spirit into riding the dildo, matching Mimi thrust for thrust. Exhilaration, arousal and adrenaline claimed her, and a wild laugh erupted from her throat, an exultant mix of happiness and hilarity. It was absurd that she was here, fucking a sex toy with her friend of more than a decade, dripping sweat and pussy juice all over her bed and, above all, loving every minute of it.

"What's so funny?" Mimi demanded, and when Sora told her:

"This!"

she cracked up too. Alternately cackling like kookaburras and moaning at fresh infusions of orgasmic energy, Mimi and Sora moved closer, dragging their dildos between their legs, heedless of their friction-burned knees. Sora still held Mimi's hand but she needed to hold more, and when she was close enough she flung both arms around her, dragged her in, kissed her ferociously, Mimi moaning against her. They both abandoned the pistoning motion that necessitated a hand on their toys, content to rock on them, their bodies sliding together: sweat-soaked skin on skin. Mimi tore off the remnants of her microkini, throwing it to the floor. Mimi's clothes had been beautiful but they were rags in comparison to herself, and Sora drank in her brilliance. She mouthed at her jawline and neck, ducked down to her breasts and took a nipple between her teeth, sucking and tonguing it until Mimi had to tap her on the top of her bad to bring her back to reality. 

"Mimi," she gasped, "fuck, Mimi, I need you too much." 

"Shhh," Mimi said, cupping Sora's face between her hands. She pressed her lips to Sora's and she felt her tongue dart into her mouth, hot, fast, and pointed.

Drawing back, Mimi dropped her hand from Sora's cheek, grabbed her wrist, guided it back down to the dildo and made Sora grasp it before she took her own. 

"Ride with me," she said. 

How could Sora refuse, however much she wanted to worship Mimi for the rest of her life? Her body had its own demands. She was a harp string, vibrating between calm and climax, and she had to break herself for one glorious note. So she rode until the sweat flew from her and her tendons sizzled, pawing one handed at Mimi while she tried not to think about the growing pressure in her pussy and its portent.

Groping Mimi's arse, Sora's fingers slipped over the glassy surface of her buttplug's jewel. She seized it, tugged it, Mimi groaning at this new treat. Mimi's hand clapped down on Sora's behind, making her lurch off her dildo at the sudden sting. By the time she'd reseated herself Mimi had spidered her hand around Sora's taut butt and found the dangling controller of her anal beads. 

One push of the button, and they activated, surging all at once. Sora screamed, twisting the plug in Mimi's arse, prompting a squeal from her too. They clung together, kissing, tits squashed together, every possible bit of their bodies squeezed up against one another, riding their toys and toying each others' butts until they were delirious with their closeness.

Sora knew that she couldn't have stopped herself from cumming even if she'd wanted to. The walls of her pussy and her arse were wrapped tight around their penetrators; her lips clung to the dildo as she dragged herself off it, fresh swashes of her juices rolling down its sides. There was a growing pressure against her butthole and it was only when the big bead jumped out of her that she realised Mimi had been pulling on them. She yelped, her ring expanding and contracting in the space of a second. Pop, and out came the next in the chain. Sora whined through her teeth, lamenting their loss but loving the way they felt leaving her. She wrapped her fingers around Mimi's plug and hauled on it, meeting stiff resistance until, with one good heave, she jerked it out. Mimi howled, and yanked three beads out of Sora's arse in quick succession, leaving the string dangling precariously, held in by the final, smallest one. Sora threw back her head, wailing, and drove the plug back into Mimi until it was a slip away from sealing her again.

Fucking Mimi with her lump of steel, listening to the slick, squishy sounds it made, its immense bulk stirring the spent lube piled up inside her, Sora waited for her lover to make her final move. She hardly felt the smallest bead drop from her ravaged hole, but it was enough. Her legs gave out beneath her, and her own weight forced her down onto the dildo, lighting off every nerve from her opening to her core. Sora abandoned Mimi's plug, letting it slide out of her and fallo with a heavy 'thunk' to the mattress. She threw her arms around her, crushing her close, and Mimi, similarly afflicted, did the same. Their voices twined around one another in a musical, ecstatic shriek, while Sora's heart hammered in her chest like it was trying to break out, while her body was wracked and her head thundered and Mimi's softness and love became her everything.

Then it was an echo, soon to be a memory. But Mimi was still there. And so was the sweat, the stickiness, the exhaustion. They made a beeline for the shower, there to sluice each other down with tender playfulness but also surprising efficiency. Their libidos, for the moment, had been left soaking into Mimi's sheets.

"You were incredible, Mimi," Sora said, as, back in Mimi's roomed, they trawled through various piles of clothes looking for their original outfits. She squinted, picked up a pair of panties. "These yours?"

Mimi gave them a look. "Nope. Well, yeah, but - you know. Not the ones I started with. And thanks. You were amazing too."

Sora tossed the panties aside and began rooting through another stack, locating her jeans. "Some of that stuff - I can't believe I didn't try it before."

"Well, it helps if you do it with a friend."

Dressed, after a scrupulous search, they stood together in Mimi's room, surrounded by rumpled sheets and puddles of clothes, plus the rainbow trip hazard of Mimi's toys. And awkwardness descended between them.

"So," Sora said.

"So," Mimi agreed.

"I could, uh, help you stay - umm, stay and help you clear up. If you wanted."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Mimi said, holding up her hands. "It's no bother."

"Okay, but, if I did stay, by the time we were done, it'd probably be pretty late, right?"

"I guess."

Sora smirked. "And being a good friend, you'd have to invite me to stay over. And order me pizza. And, being a good friend, I'd have to find some way to thank you."

Mimi grinned, widely, joyfully. "You know, you're right. This room is a real mess. And it's partly your fault. So yeah, you are gonna help me. Now let's get those dildos into some hot water before they go mouldy."

"Ah, the glamorous world of no-strings relationships..."

Mimi laughed, and Sora laughed, and with a handful of used sex toys each, they headed back into the bathroom, there to make everything nice and clean until it was time to get it dirty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PHOS-MOS for this one! You can follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
